Valentine
by miss009
Summary: SQ. Set after Neverland, Pan never switched bodies with Henry. Regina and Emma bump into each other while out wandering the streets of Storybrooke on the evening of Valentine's day. They both go back to Regina's for a drink and Emma suggests a drinking game.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This started as a one shot, then I completely went against my plan (whoops!) I'll probably continue this, but it will be a low priority and if no-one particularly likes it then I'll just not bother.**

* * *

 **This is set a few weeks after everyone arrives back from Neverland, Pan never switched bodies with Henry.**

* * *

Emma strolled through Storybrooke's dimly lit streets. It's late evening on Valentine's day, a holiday Emma never particularly cared for. This year she hated it even more than usual, her love life had never been this confusing and she couldn't stand it. Neal has been struggling for her affections since they got back from Neverland, and Hook seemed to be completely avoiding her. She had been walking for nearly an hour now, aimlessly. She hadn't seen a single person yet, everyone is at home, spending the night with their true loves and family. Including her parents. They had indirectly told her that she should make herself scarce that evening, and Emma more than happily obliged. She didn't need to see, or hear, whatever their plans were.

As Emma turned round the corner of the library, she saw a dark figure standing outside Gold's shop. She stopped and watched the figure. Neither one moved for, what seemed like, a long time. Then the figure, which Emma had concluded definitely belonged to a female, swiftly walked away. Emma jogged across the road, in an attempt to catch up with the figure. When Emma was only a few paces behind the figure, she turned around. It's Regina.

"Can I help you, miss Swan? Or would you prefer to continue stalking me." Regina snapped at the out-of-breath blonde.

"Sorry, I, er, wasn't stalking you. I saw you outside Gold's. Why aren't you home?" The blonde managed to say as she tried to steady her breathing.

"That's none of your business." The brunette pulled her arms tightly across her chest and glared at the blonde.

"Well, it is my business if you've left our son alone, at night." The blonde retorted.

"He's staying at a friend's. Which you'd be aware of if you spent a little time with my son, instead of wasting your time cavorting with those two lovesick puppies." Regina raised an eyebrow.

"I've been busy… with work." Emma muttered with a frown, she had thrown herself into work lately. She found it was the best way to avoid Neal's pleads for a second chance and a way to keep her mind of Killian. It hadn't occurred to her that it had also caused her to see Henry less and less.

"I know. I'm sorry, I just… I'm naturally defensive. I didn't mean it. I'm still getting used to everyone not hating my guts." Regina's arms dropped and her glove clad hands slithered into her coat pockets.

"I get it. I still find it hard sometimes, too." Emma said with a half-smile.

Regina nodded in acknowledgement. The two stood in the cold for a minute, staring off into the distance.

"I couldn't be at the apartment tonight, but I didn't have anywhere else to go." Emma finally broke the silence.

"I beg your pardon?" Regina was surprised by the blonde's admission.

"You said you could ask me the same thing. That's why. Why I'm walking, alone." Emma explained.

"Oh, right." Regina felt Emma's eyes burning into her, pleading for her own answer. "I stand by my prior answer."

"Of course you do." Emma sighed. "Do you want to go get a drink?"

Regina looked stunned and quirked an eyebrow.

"Unless you have somewhere to be?" Emma asked.

"No, I don't." Regina curiously stared at Emma. Unsure what her game was. "One drink." She really needed to start trusting people, there are worse places to start than with the 'saviour', she thought.

"The rabbit hole?" Emma inquired as she pointed in the direction of Storybrooke's only bar.

"Please tell me you're kidding?" Regina scoffed. "It's going to be filled we overly drunk, overly loved-up couples. I'd sooner spend the evening with your parents than go there."

"Where do you suggest we go then? You didn't exactly create this town with a variety of bars?" Emma sighed.

"Why don't we go to Granny's?" Regina asked.

"It's closed tonight. Do you really think I'd be wandering the streets if it was open? It seems that even Granny has a date tonight." Emma laughed.

"Of course she does." Regina sneered. "I guess we could go back to mine, if you're still desperate for a drink."

"I am. But I don't think my legs could handle walking all the way to the other side of town." Emma shook her legs, they were numb from the cold and being overused.

"Well, I suppose it's a good thing I drove here." Regina turned and walked towards her black Benz that was parked a few meters away. She walked to the driver's side door and unlocked the car. "Are you coming?" She asked the blonde who was still standing outside Gold's shop.

"Er… Yeah, sure." Emma quickly walked towards the car and slid into the passenger seat.

The ride to Regina's mansion was awkward and filled with idle chatter about Henry and the awful weather. The pair hadn't spoken much since they returned from Neverland.

Regina pulled her car onto her drive and turned off the engine.

"Here we are." Regina said as she opened her door and exited the car.

"You know I've been here before?" Emma questioned as she slammed the car door shut, with a lot more force than intended.

"I am well aware, sheriff. And I'd appreciate if you didn't attempt to destroy my car, or it shall be the last thing you do." Regina marched up to her front door and unlocked it.

"I thought you'd gotten past the whole 'evil queen' phase?" Emma laughed, fully aware that Regina's threat was empty.

"I'd make an exception to teach you a lesson, miss Swan." Regina smirked and gestured for Emma to go into her study.

Regina's study smelled of old books and the brunette's signature spicy perfume. Emma took a deep breath as she walked in, the smell was strangely comforting. She took refuge on the two-seater brown leather sofa that sat opposite a large marble fire place. Emma wasted no time in removing her shoes and jacket before stretching out her entire body. Meanwhile, Regina was standing by a small table pouring out two glasses of her infamous apple cider.

"Cold, dear? I can light it if you would like?" Regina asked as she made her way to sit next to the blonde. She noticed how the blonde's eyes stared longingly at the fire place.

"It is kinda chilly in here." The blonde said innocently with a completely juxtaposed smile. "Thanks." Emma nodded as she took the glass being offered to her and taking a big swig. The drink was so good she almost moaned. Regina set down her own drink and walked over to her fireplace. She knelt down and started up a fire. She rubbed her hands together then turned her palms towards the flames before going to sit back next to the blonde. Regina picked up her glass and took a swig, then let out a large sigh and flicked of her heels. The blonde was now sitting cross-legged on the couch and had already finished her drink.

"You can fill your glass again, if you'd like. It's just over there. But I must warn you, this isn't your typical cider. It's much more… powerful." Regina spoke in a sultry tone and smirked at the blonde.

"Maybe in a minute." Emma replied and she set her empty glass on the table. Regina nodded and pulled her feet onto the couch, underneath her bottom. She held her glass in her lap with one hand and propped her head up with the other. They sat in silence, both watching as the flames flicked around the wood.

"I felt lonely." Regina practically whispered.

"What?" Emma asked, unsure if she heard the brunette correctly.

"I was walking around town because I felt lonely." Regina paused, she couldn't quite believe she was divulging such information to her former nemesis. "I figured if I walked around town I'd see people and wouldn't feel so lonely. I should've guessed everyone would be busy tonight."

Emma stared at the brunette, she had no idea how to respond in a way that wouldn't result in her receiving one of Regina's notorious eye rolls.

"One thing I still don't understand," The brunette began, "is how your world has a day dedicated to true love, yet no such thing existed in the enchanted forest."

Any tension that was surrounding them completely melted away as they both let out a loud laugh. She was right, it was really peculiar especially considering how important true love is to the people of fairy-tale land.

"I honestly have no idea. I think it's the stupidest holiday. I bet it was just made to remind single people that they are alone." Emma sighed and Regina sniggered.

"Why are you alone?" The brunette asked, then took another swig of her cider. Asking the 'saviour' about her love life? I must be drunk already. Regina thought to herself. "You have two not entirely awful men chasing you, you could've spent tonight with either one. I bet that wouldn't even deter the other."

"I know. I could've spent tonight with either one, but I don't know which one I'd rather spend it with, so I'd rather not lead either of them on." The blonde replied then went to re-fill her glass. She was going to need to be drunk of her arse in order to talk about her potential true loves, and to Regina of all people.

"So, you think you love both of them?" Regina was shocked by how intrigued she sounded. Does she actually care about Emma's love life?

"Honestly, I have no idea. I definitely care about both of them, a lot. But love? I don't know. What even is love? What my parents have? Because I am never going to be like that. Ever." Emma slumped onto the couch, nearly spilling her drink all over herself, which earned an eye roll from the brunette. "Neal is Henry's dad. He was the first person who I ever loved, and who truly cared for me. And he obviously really want to have another shot at there being an us. But Killian. He gets me. He completely understands me. He is always there and I know he'd do anything to protect me, and Henry. Anything. And after Neverland… I thought maybe we we're gonna come back here and… I don't know… but he's being so distant. I know he is avoiding me. I have no idea why though."

"It can be hard to differentiate between feelings of deep care and love. They are so similar. Even so, I'm afraid you will have to have to make a decision, and soon. Or else you'll wind up losing them both." Regina said, "And whomever you choose, make sure you choose for yourself. Not for your parents of Henry or because you don't want to hurt someone's feelings. Do it because it's what you want."

"I know. I will, hopefully. I just… I really, really don't want to make the wrong decision." Emma shook her head and downed the whole contents of her glass. She was feeling quite tipsy now.

"Honestly, I was surprised that you and captain guy-liner weren't all over each other the minute we defeated Pan." Regina attempted to lighten the mood. "I wasn't joking when I said that you two needed to quit it with the eye-sex."

"Firstly, Killian and I never had 'eye-sex'." Emma spat out the words as if they were poison. "Secondly, you can shut it." Emma stuck her tongue out like a child.

"Nice, really mature." Regina laughed as she returned the favour.

Regina took a large swig of her drink, emptying the glass, she then stood up, took Emma's glass and made her way over to the table to re-fill both of their glasses.

"What about you? Has Regina Mills got a secret lover or crush?" Emma giggled.

"I don't do 'crushes', miss Swan." Regina cringed, she hated that word. It made her feel like a teenager.

"C'mon there must be someone you at least like a little bit?" Emma smirked at the brunette causing her face went bright red. "Oh my gosh! There is someone! Who is it? Tell me!" Emma demanded as she moved to sit on her knees facing the brunette.

"I do not 'like' anyone, even if I did why would I tell you." Regina laughed at the blonde who now resembled a desperate teen.

"Please! C'mon I can keep a secret!" Emma begged.

"Not if you're anything like your mother." Regina scoffed. Emma started pouting and widened her eyes, her best attempt at looking like an injured puppy dog. "If I can say no to Henry's 'puppy dog' face, I can definitely say no to yours."

"Okay. How about we make a game out of it?" Emma asked, as she jumped up to fetch the bottle of apple cider. "So, how this works is one of us says a name of someone in town. Then we both give them a rate out of 10, and take a swig if you would… y'know… tap that." Emma sat back on the couch and Regina burst into laughter.

"Are you serious?" Regina clutched her sides, scared they would literally split.

"Yes I am! It will be fun!" Emma pleaded, she looked offended by Regina's reaction.

"What the hell." Regina sighed, giving in. "Let's do it, but I get to go first."

"But of course Madame Mayor." Emma giggled.

"Doctor Whale." Regina barely managed to say as she was laughing so hard.

"Seriously? What a way to start." Emma cried as she joined in with the laughter. Both women sat unable to control their laughter, their hands slapping the couch and their own legs as they tried to calm themselves. "Solid six." Emma finally blurted, "And I'm definitely not drinking."

Regina finally managed to pull herself together, she wiped a tear from her eye, "I'd say weak six. And three of the points are definitely only there because he is a doctor." They both burst into hysterics again, and after a few seconds Regina slowly reached for her drink and gulped down a mouthful.

"Are you serious? Whale? You would… with Whale?" Emma was now too horrified to laugh.

"What? He looks like he would know what he's doing." Regina laughed as she set down her drink. "Your turn." She grinned at Emma, she was now very glad she had agreed to this game.

"Okay… Sidney." Emma looked curiously at Regina.

"Easy. Zero. Honesty, he wasn't even worth mentioning." Regina pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Then she rested her chin on top of her knees.

"Er… I'm sorry if I..." Emma could see the brunette was uncomfortable with talking about Sidney so she tried to move on, "Okay what about Leroy."

Regina's mood lifted slightly and she let out a small snicker. "Six, seven on a good day."

"Really? You'd rate Leroy higher than Whale?" Emma furrowed her brows at the brunette.

"What can I say? He's got vigour." Regina confessed as she pulled her glass to her lips and let some of the orange liquid slide down her throat. She then stretched out her legs. Her feet now resting just under Emma's slightly elevated knee. A smirk stretched across her face.

"Regina!" Emma laughed as she hit the brunettes leg. "You are… so… wow. I'm speechless."

"That makes a nice change" Regina quirked a brow at the blonde. "You haven't answered for him yet…"

"Oh yeah. Um… six and a half." Emma eyed her glass. "I'm not gonna drink. He's all yours, your majesty."

"Next one. Jefferson." The brunette swirled her dink around, contemplating what her own answer would be.

"Solid eight." Emma instantaneously replied and she thrust her glass to her lips and took a huge mouthful. She looked guiltily at the brunette. "I'm thirsty!" She tried to justify her guzzle.

"Of course you are, dear." Regina nudged the blonde's leg with her foot and giggled. "I agree with the eight." Regina said nonchalantly and gawked her drink. She slowly raised it to her lips, then let out a huge sigh before lowering it.

"Whoa call the press!" Emma joked. "We've discovered the one man in Storybrooke that Regina wouldn't bang!"

"Don't be so crude, Emma. And he isn't the only one I wouldn't… y'know…" Regina pulled her legs away from the blonde and sat mimicking Emma. "Your father, for a start."

"Gross. I'm glad to hear that. I don't want to think about anyone doing… that with my da-" Emma's breath caught. "David. Still getting used to that." Emma's voice slowly changed to a whisper. Despite the past three weeks being great, she was learning so much about her parents and where they came from. But she still wasn't accustomed to actually having her parents. The whole magic thing she understood, that kinda made sense, but having parents? That was outside of the realms of possibility.

The mood had done a complete one-eighty. The atmosphere was no longer light and comfortable. It was now thoroughly heavy and awkward. Regina gazed at the blonde, she looked so upset, confused, broken. Regina wanted to gather the blonde in her arms and squeeze the pieces back together, to make everything better, to rectify her mistake.

Emma cleared her throat and drunk the last of her apple cider, Regina soon followed suit and Emma re-filled the glasses.

"New game," Emma began, "the aim is to drink so much we forget everything." Emma had decided against drinking from her glass and just grabbed the bottle.

"Emma. Don't. Just stop." Regina sighed and moved closer to the blonde. She then pried the bottle away from the blonde's hands and placed it on the table. "Why? Why do you want to forget everything? You finally have everything you wanted. You have your family, Emma." Regina stared into Emma's, now glistening, eyes. Emma shook her head, she felt a single tear slowly roll down her face.

Regina used a thumb to wipe away the tear and tuck some fugitive blonde tresses behind the blonde's ear. Regina slid an arm behind Emma's neck and pulled her closer. Emma nuzzled her head slightly into the crook of Regina's neck.

"What's wrong? You can talk to me; you can trust me." Regina promised as she began stroking the blonde's hair. Regina felt the blonde shake, she was crying uncontrollably. Emma attempted to speak, but all that came out was a low pitched whimper. "Shhh, it's okay you don't have to speak now." Regina rocked Emma, similarly to how she would rock Henry whenever he was upset.

Emma wrapped an arm around Regina's waist, pulling herself closer, as her sobs lessened. Her body continuing to shake wildly. "I know." Emma breathed between sobs. "I know that I should be happy. I am. Kind of. I'm so happy to finally have parents and to have Henry and this town and my job and everything. I am."

"So what's this all about." Regina asked as she idly drew circles on the blonde's arm. Emma pulled away from Regina and sat up.

"I don't know. I just… I feel scared. Nothing has ever been, or felt, this right for so long before. I'm constantly on edge, constantly expecting everything to go wrong. I'm waiting for the day everything I now have is ripped away from me. And it's killing me." She looked into her lap. She felt shame wash over her.

"You have nothing to worry about. Nothing and no-one is ever going to take your family away from you, Emma. Not unless they want to go against the Evil Queen and the Dark One. And no-one is stupid enough to do that. Trust me. Everything is going to be fine. I promise." Regina placed two fingers under Emma's chin and lifted it so their eyes locked. The brunette smiled at the blonde and nodded. Emma let out a sigh of relief and nodded too.

Regina stood and pulled Emma up with her. When they were both on their feet Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's back and held her tightly. The brunette rested her head on the blonde's shoulder as she felt the blonde's arms snake around her neck.

"I'm so sorry, Emma." Regina sighed, half hoping Emma wouldn't hear her confession.

"I forgave you a long time ago." Emma felt Regina smile at her words. She pulled the brunette even closer, their bodies almost becoming one. Regina flicked her wrist and gentle classical music filled the air. The two women began to sway. They stood swaying to the music, using the other to keep themselves propped up, for a long while before Regina pulled back and removed her arms from around the blonde. The blonde copied and pulled her arms back to her side. Their bodies still touching, they looked into each other's eyes. "Thank you." the blonde whispered.

"Anytime." The brunette replied, resulting in a large grin spreading across both of their faces. Emma leaned in slightly, staring at Regina's lips. Her mind filled with questions. _What do those lips feel like? What do they taste like? Would she let me find out?_ Regina noticed where the blonde's gaze was. She decided to throw caution to the wind as she seized the blonde's lips in her own. A moan escaped from the blonde's mouth, Regina was taken by surprise and pulled away. Emma looked noticeably disappointed. Regina stepped back and took a deep breath. This was not how she expected the night to go.

Regina picked up the two glasses of apple cider and passed one to a confused Emma. She clinked the glasses together, sat on the sofa, then took a long swig. Emma stared at the glass, then at Regina.

"Next person," Emma began, she was now standing in front of Regina, "Regina Mills. Ten." Emma said with a ludicrous amount of confidence before guzzling down the entire contents of her glass, her green eyes latched onto brown ones the whole time. Regina's breath hitched at the unexpected level of confidence the blonde had spoken with.

Regina fidgeted slightly and wiped away a crease from her skirt. She looked up at the blonde with a smirk on her face and said, "Emma Swan. Solid 8 point five." Regina then took a tiny sip of her cider. Green eyes began to search brown ones, frantically trying to figure out if there was anything other than sincerity in the brunette. Realising how sceptical the blonde was being, Regina decided to make it undeniably clear.

First, she set down her own glass, then she took the blonde's and set it down next to her own. The brunette's hands then reached up and grasped the blonde's hips and pulled them towards her, so Emma straddled her lap, then she recaptured the blonde's lips with her own and wrapped an arm around her neck. The blonde responded by placing one hand on Regina's hip and the other on her cheek. A battle of lips, tongues and teeth, followed by feverish hands trying their best to eradicate clothing from the other woman.

It wasn't long before both women were wearing nothing but their underwear, kneeling on the couch, still vigorously making out. Regina slipped a hand down from the blonde's neck to the back of her bra and skilfully unfastened it. She took a strap in each hand and slowly slid it down the blonde's arms. Before the blonde's mounds were exposed, both women erupted into a fit of laughter.

"What are we doing?" Emma asked as she rested her forehead against the brunette's.

"I don't have a clue." Regina managed to say between laughs. They kept their bodies pressed against each other. They both stopped laughing and their breathing returned to normal. "But… I don't think I want to stop." Regina said through clenched teeth. Emma pulled her head away so she could look at the brunette.

"Then don't." The blonde bit her lip then slowly pushed the brunette down, so she was laying on top of her.

"But we're drunk, Emma. What if we regret this in the morning? What if we can never look at each other again." Regina said as Emma sat up and grabbed her shirt that had been slung onto the floor. "You already said that your head is all over the place with Hook and Neal. I don't want to complicate things more."

"I get it. I don't like it, but I get it." Emma pulled her legs to her chest and hugged them, burying her face between her chest and knees.

"I think we should go to bed, sleep of the alcohol." Regina stood and gathered her clothes. "You can borrow some pyjamas, if you'd like. The guest room is already made up."

"Thanks." Emma followed Regina as she made her way out of the study and up the stairs to the master bedroom. Regina pulled some black silky pyjamas out of a draw and handed them to Emma.

"Here you go. The guest bedroom is right down the hall, there's plenty of towels in the bathroom so feel free to have a shower." Regina said. Emma stood in the doorway watching as the brunette moved around her room, adjusting things, in an attempt to avoid eye contact.

"What if this is what I want." Emma said under her breath.

"Pardon?" Regina asked. Emma walked into the room and placed the pyjamas on Regina's King-size bed. The blonde then walked over to the brunette and turned her so they were face-to-face.

"What if this, us, is what I want. What if I don't love Killian or Neal. What if the reason I couldn't pick between them is because I don't love either of them?" Emma asked.

"Emma, you're drunk. Let's just stop this and go to sleep. Before something happens that we wish didn't." Regina pulled away from Emma's grip and made her way over to her bed, Emma following less than a step behind. "Get some sleep. We can talk in the morning." Regina re-handed the pyjamas to the blonde. Emma nodded and made her way down the hall.

She didn't even bother changing. She just fell onto the bed and let sleep take over her body.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews/favourite/follows! To be honest I still don't know where I'm going with this so I don't know when the next chapter will be ready, but for now I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Emma awoke to a loud clang. Her eyes shot open and she sat up instantly. Her eyes scanned the dark and unfamiliar room. _Where am I?_ She rubbed her eyes then slung her feet over the bed and walked over to the window. She ripped open the thick black curtains and was blinded by the bright, afternoon sun. The blonde done a second scan of the room as she tried to remember the events of the previous evening. She remembered bumping into Regina, and drinking with the brunette in her study. Based on the pounding in her head, she came to the conclusion that she had drunk way too much. She remembered playing a drinking game, and dancing and… _shit._ She remembered kissing Regina. Sitting practically naked on Regina's sofa. _Shit._

Emma threw herself back onto the bed and hid herself under the duvet. She curled herself into a ball, hoping that if she could make herself small enough, then last night would just disappear. After a while the blonde came to the conclusion that would simply not work, so she decided she'd just try and escape from the house without seeing Regina.

Emma walked over to the door and cracked it open, just enough so she could see down the hall. She knew that Regina was already downstairs and most likely in the kitchen, thanks to the loud noise that woke her up, so she knew she could at least make it to the stairs undetected. The blonde slipped out of the room and tip toed to the staircase. She peered over the side, Regina wasn't in the foyer or living room from what she could see. _Great_. She should be able to make a clean getaway. She placed one foot on the first, cold marble step. _Fuck, where are my shoes?_ She remembered taking them off in the study last night. She couldn't leave barefoot, especially considering she didn't have the bug so she'd have to walk back to the loft. _Maybe this getaway won't be so clean._ She had no option now, she'd have to see Regina. Emma took a deep breath, then hastily descended the stairs. When she got to the bottom her nose was greeted by a sweet smell.

"Emma? Are you finally awake?" Regina said as she walked out of the kitchen, toward the stairs. She was sporting a deep purple blouse and a tight black pencil skirt, and she had a white apron tied around her waist.

"Er… Yeah, I'm up. What time is it?" Emma stuttered. She kept her eyes on the floor as she followed Regina back into the kitchen.

"It's just gone noon, I figured I should let you sleep. You looked like you really needed it. I've made you some pancakes, their Henry's favourite so I assumed you'd like them too?" Regina said as she gestured for Emma to take a seat at the breakfast bar. Regina pulled a plate from a cupboard and piled four large pancakes onto it, before placing the plate in front of Emma. "I assume you also have a very sweet-tooth too." Regina continued as she placed cutlery and a half-full bottle of maple syrup next to the plate of pancakes. The blonde's eyes doubled in size and were now pinned onto the plate in front of her. She was starving, and in her experience pancakes were a great hangover food.

"Thanks." Emma figured she'd be best of keeping her answers short and simple for now, to avoid moving the conversation onto anything about last night. _Maybe Regina doesn't even remember._ She then smothered her pancakes in syrup and began devouring them.

Meanwhile Regina had pulled a tub full of medication from a high cupboard and rooted around for some Aspirin. When she found the correct box, she popped out two tablets. She then put the tub back and pulled a glass from and adjacent cupboard. "You are allowed aspirin, right?" Regina turned to ask the blonde, whom responded with a nod. Regina then filled the glass with cold water and placed the glass and tablets in front of the blonde. Regina leaned on her elbows against the breakfast bar and watched with a smile as the blonde demolished the stack of pancakes.

Emma noticed she was being watched and went red. She swallowed the contents of her mouth and looked up at Regina. "Sorry… I'm just really hungry, and really, really hungover." She smiled sheepishly.

"I'm not surprised after the amount you drunk last night, I did warn you that my apple cider was strong." Regina smirked.

"Isn't your head pounding too? We drunk the same amount, didn't we?" Emma asked, feeling a little more relaxed now, she threw her 'short and simple' plan out the window. Regina scoffed and stood up.

"You drunk at least two glasses more than I, and I, unlike you, can handle my drink. I did have twenty-eight years of practice." Regina's smile dropped as she remembered all the nights she had spent alone in her study, getting ridiculously drunk.

"Oh. Um, these pancakes are great, by the way." Emma decided to steer the conversation as far away from last night as possible. "I get why they're Henry's favourite." The blonde then continued eating.

"Thank you, dear." Regina's smile returned at the compliment. "Did you sleep well?"

"Uh-huh" Emma said, with a mouth full of food, as she nodded.

"Good. It can sometimes get a bit draughty in there, which can be unpleasant to sleep in." Regina explained.

"Nope, it was fine. I slept like a baby. Did you sleep okay?" Emma asked the brunette.

"Good, I'm glad, and I slept just fine. Thank you for asking." Regina said.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air. Both women's eyes were dancing around the room, trying desperately to avoid each other.

"So, um, how's work going? I hope the hooligans of Storybrooke aren't keeping you too busy." Regina finally asked, trying her best to eradicate the awkwardness of the situation.

"Works good, mostly just paper work these days." Emma nodded as she spoke. "The 'hooligans of Storybrooke' seem to have calmed down a lot since we got back from Neverland. Honestly, if crime rates drop any lower you may as well close the station down."

"I'm glad to hear that the crime rates are low, but don't worry I won't close down the station. I'll just add some extra _activities_ onto your job description." Regina teased.

"Why do I have the feeling that I don't want to even know what those 'extra activities are." Emma laughed. "Maybe I'll just bribe some people to keep the crime rates up."

"You wouldn't dare, miss Swan. Especially not after admitting your plan to the mayor." Regina laughed with the blonde. "I'm just going to go to the rest room. Don't forget to take the tablets, okay?"

"Sure." Emma said. Regina strode out of the room, leaving Emma alone. The blonde seized the opportunity and ran to the study to grab her shoes. She sat on the sofa and quickly pulled her boots on. The glasses from last night caught Emma's eye. She mentally kicked herself as she remembered how cheesy and desperate she must have sounded. With a violent shake of her head, Emma then ran back to the kitchen and sat back on the stool. She calmed her breathing before continuing to eat her pancakes.

By the time Regina finally re-entered the kitchen Emma had finished eating and had taken the tablets, and the blonde was now washing her plate in a sink full of hot, soapy water.

"You needn't do that." Regina's voice took Emma by surprise, she dropped the plate back into the sink and almost jumped out of her pale skin.

"Oh my gosh. Don't do that." Emma muttered as she pulled the plate back out of the sink, shook some bubbles of it then set it on the drying rack next to her already clean cup.

"Frightening you was never my intention, dear. I do apologise, but that doesn't change the fact that you did not have to wash up. I would have been more than happy to have done it." Regina said as she took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"It's the least I could do." Emma smiled at the brunette then sat herself on the stool next to Regina.

"So… I take it you are not supposed to be working today, sheriff." Regina raised a questioning eyebrow at the blonde.

"No, David's got the day shift today, I'm not working until later tonight. Thank god." Emma said as she lay the side of her head on the table and covered her head with her arms, trying to block the light from reaching her eyes.

"You know you could just go back up to the guest room and sleep for a little longer, if you want. Or I could drive you back to the loft if you'd prefer to sleep in your own bed?" Regina asked.

"No, it's fine. I'll just walk back; the fresh air will probably do me some good." Emma swirled around and jumped of the stool. Then she made her way to the door.

"I wasn't trying to imply that you should leave, Emma. You are more than welcome to stay a little longer, to sleep or shower or whatever you want. Only if that is what you want to do, of course." Regina said as she followed the blonde.

"I know, thanks, but I really should get going. Mary Margaret's probably already sent out a search party, or two." Emma giggled as images of her mother racing around Storybrooke recruiting people to find her filled her mind. She did enjoy having someone care about where she was, even if Mary Margaret was, on occasion, a little overbearing.

"Well, are you sure you don't want a ride? I honestly would not mind, I did drive you here after all so it would only be right for me to-" Regina paused as she looked down at the blonde's feet. _She was definitely bare foot when she came downstairs this morning._ "When did you put those on… I could've sworn you left them in my study last night?"

"Er… yeah, I, um, grabbed them this morning. While you were in the bathroom." Emma confessed.

"Oh… planning on a quick escape then." Regina scoffed. _So much for ever talking about last night then._

"Honestly, I was. I just didn't know if things would be… awkward. Y'know after last night." Emma's cheeks blazed red for a second time this morning.

"Do you remember everything that happened?" Regina asked, her cheeks now copying the blonde's.

"I think so… do you?" Emma sheepishly asked, certain the answer would be yes. There's no way Regina could have avoided hangover and have no recollection of the events that transpired the night before.

"Yes. I do, and I think we should talk about it. Clear the air." Regina said, her arm shot out and pointed towards the living room. Emma nodded and walked towards the sofa, identical to the one in Regina's study.

Emma sat with one leg slung over the other, on the edge of the sofa. Both hands resting gently on her laps. Regina sat on the opposite end of the sofa, her legs clamped together and a hand flat on either knee.

"So…" Regina said, her fingers now beating irregularly against her knees.

"So…" Emma sighed. "Where should we start…"

"I would like to start by asking if you thought it was a mistake. Do you?" Regina asked, she held her breathe. She felt almost certain that she wouldn't like the answer.

"I… um, I don't… I mean. I do, but I'm just… I'm, just, confused. About it all, still. Do you, though? Do you, er, think that, y'know what, um, happened last night was a, er, a mistake?" Emma gulped. She didn't want to answer Regina's question as she was terrified that the brunette would disagree with her. She didn't lie, she was confused still, but she did not think that last night was a mistake. She was embarrassed by how she practically threw herself at the brunette, but she didn't regret it.

"Well… I-" Regina was cut off by a loud knock at the door. Both women's eyes darted towards the door. Regina sighed and stood up. "It must be Henry." She said as she walked over to the door and threw it open.

"Hey, mom." Henry said as he stepped into the house and wrapped both arms around his mother's waist.

"Good afternoon, Henry. Did you have fun at your friend's house?" Regina returned the boy's hug and pet his head a little. Henry pulled away from the hug and dropped his bag on the floor. He shook of his coat and made hung it in the coat closet as he spoke.

"Yeah I had so much fun. We played this new videogame - mom it is so cool, I really need to get it - so this videogame, it's, like, set in the future and stuff so there's all these robots and-" Henry stopped talking as he turned and noticed the blonde sitting on the sofa. "Ma? What are you doing here?" Henry then charged into the living room to give her a hug.

"Hey, kid. I just, um, came round to speak to your mom. Y'know boring sheriff stuff." Emma said as she hugged Henry.

"Oh, okay. Sorry if I interrupted. I'll just go to my room." Henry pulled away from the hug and looked up at his birth-mother.

"No, it's fine. We were done, I was just leaving actually." Emma looked up a Regina, whom had an annoyed expression. She clearly was not done with their conversation. "Thanks, for everything, Madame Mayor. I'll see you around."

"Henry, why don't you put the TV on or something. I'll walk you out, sheriff." Regina said calmly as she glared at the blonde. Emma and Henry nodded.

As Emma opened the front door, she felt a hand grab onto her forearm.

"We are not 'done' with this conversation, Emma. Come to my office tomorrow at noon." Regina demanded in a hushed voice.

"Fine." Emma said, matching Regina's volume. Regina released the blonde's arm from her grip and closed the door as the blonde walked away.

Regina walked back into the living room, Henry was now watching some show about a superhero. Regina usually quite enjoyed watching those type of shows with her son, but her mind was completely occupied with thoughts of the blonde and last night and what would happen tomorrow at noon. What would she say? What could she say? Last night when she said she didn't want to stop, was that because she felt something more for the blonde, or was it nothing more than lust? She had never had feelings as strong as she felt last night for the blonde, or anyone, before, so surely it was merely lust. Surely.

As Emma walked home, she had a newfound appreciation for the cold Maine wind, as pulled her out of her coma-like daze every now and then. She couldn't stop thinking about Regina, how her lips tasted, how her bare body felt, how badly she wanted to run back to the brunette's house and finish what they had started the night before. Regina asking her to visit her office tomorrow had to be a good sign, right? If Regina regretted the night before then she could've just dropped it when Henry walked in and never spoked of it again. She could've even just have never brought it up, she didn't _need_ to stop the blonde from leaving.

 _Do I regret it?_ The blonde still didn't completely understand her own feelings. Ever since she first saw Regina, she did feel an undeniable attraction to her. She had always assumed it was because the brunette was a very admirable, very powerful woman, but maybe it was more than that.

Maybe there was something more between them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Emma has been standing outside the mayor's office for twenty minutes. Staring. She knows that as soon as she builds up the courage to go in, everything will change. She'll have to confront feelings that she's not sure she has yet. Regina told her to get here for noon. She was ten minutes late. Regina hated tardiness, and Emma knows this. But she still can't bring herself to move those few strides into the building.

After a few more pep talks, Emma finally feels ready to walk in. She walks slowly. Small steps. Anything to prolong the time that everything can stay as it is. She's finally outside the door. She takes one final deep breath and pushes the door open.

"Ah, miss Swan. Nice of you to finally show up." Regina said coldly. "I didn't ask you to be here at a certain time just for the fun of it. I am a busy woman, I have lots of things to do and people to see. I would appreciate if you respected that."

"Sorry, Regina. I was just… thinking. Y'know. Big changes, I'm… confused." Emma said as she slowly walked closer to the mayor's desk. Her eyes glued to the floor.

"I would appreciate if you call me by my title, Sherriff. And that's exactly why you don't make the decisions for this town, I do." Regina continues to speak coldly.

"Erm… I'm sorry. Madame Mayor. Why did you want me to come here?" Emma asked, confused by how the mayor is acting towards her.

"You are here to discuss the town's crime quotas for the next quartile." Regina said as she opened a few files and gestured for Emma to sit in front of her. Emma hesitantly sat and for the next hour Regina spoke and Emma nodded along, signing where Regina told her to sign. Emma felt like she was in a daze. She had expected to come in and have a life-changing conversation with the brunette, instead they were talking about town business, something they regularly done.

"That is all, sheriff. Thank you for your time, you may resume your duties now." Regina stood and held out a hand for Emma to shake. "Goodbye, miss Swan."

"Goodbye, Madame Mayor." Emma said as she shook Regina's hand. The both dropped their hands to their side and stared at each other. Regina's cold expression had turned warm and sincere. She looked like the Regina that Emma had seen the other night. Emma felt her knees go weaken when Regina smiled at her. Regina then bent back down and quickly scribbled something on a piece of scrap paper and handed it to Emma.

"Have a good day." Regina said as she gestured for the blonde to leave.

Emma speed walked out of the building and didn't take a breath until she was out in the open. She sat on a nearby bench and held her head in her hands. _What on earth was that. Why was Regina being so weird with me. Anyone would think we haven't had our tongues down each other's throats._ Emma took another deep breath, then unfolded the piece of paper that Regina had given her.

 ** _Come over tonight?_**

 ** _Around 7pm?_**

Emma laughed. _Seriously? She wants her to come over again? Why couldn't she just say what she needed to? Henry better not be there again. It was awkward enough last time._ She decided that she would go, she didn't have anything to lose at this point. If Regina says they shouldn't move forward together then it doesn't matter because she isn't sure of her feelings. If Regina says they should, then she's willing to give it a go.

Emma started getting ready a five, it was now quarter to seven and she still wasn't ready. She had curled, then straightened, then curled her hair again. She had tried on every single item of clothing and pair of shoes she owns, but nothing seemed to be right. She wasn't even sure why she was trying so hard. Regina had made it pretty clear, several times, that she hated Emma's style, so she knew no matter what she wears she won't impress her.

She finally decided on wearing one of her signature outfits, grey tank top, red leather jacket, blue skinny jeans and black boots. Her hair had light waves and she had simple make-up. She took one final look in the mirror then grabbed her bug's keys and left.

She finally arrived at 108 Mifflin Street at seven thirty. _The note did say around seven, so Regina won't be that mad, right?_ Emma got out of the bug and she felt herself begin to hyperventilate slightly as she approached the door. She wanted to wait a while and gain her composure for a minute before she knocked, but before she was even on the porch, the mayor had opened the front door and had a huge grin across her face.

She was wearing one of her gorgeous black skirt-suits, with a deep red blouse that, shade for shade, matched her plump red lips. She wasn't wearing any shoes but she had thick tights on under her tight, pencil skirt. _She looks hot._

"Good evening, miss Swan." Regina warmly greeted the blonde as she stepped inside.

 _Okay, I'm still miss Swan. That can't be a great sign._ Emma walked straight through to the kitchen, without being instructed to. Regina followed closely behind. "Good evening, Madame Mayor. What can I do for you this evening?" Emma said flatly as she turned to face the brunette. Regina sighed.

"Please, don't be like that." Regina's eyes were wide and begging. "We were at work. Formalities are key." Regina took a step closer to Emma and tried to take her hand. Emma stepped back and pulled her hand with her.

"Well, I was given the impression that the 'meeting' was going to be anything but formal, Madame Mayor. I apologise for the mix up." Emma continued in her flat tone.

"Emma, please. I just want to have a nice dinner with you." Regina pleaded.

"Oh, so now I'm allowed to be called Emma. Okay. Thanks for clearing that up, Madame Mayor." Emma folded her arms across her chest.

"Let's just drop this childishness, I made lasagne. It's one of Henry's favourites so I figured you'd like it too." Regina made her way to the oven to check on the food.

"I do." Emma still spoke flatly, with her arms folded. "Thanks." she added.

"You're welcome." Regina stood and smiled at Emma. "A few more minutes and then it'll be done. I'm going to set the table." Regina picked out two place mats, two coasters, two sets of cutlery, two glasses and two plates. She carries them all over to the table and sets to places that are opposite each other.

"Where's Henry?" Emma only just realised the talkative boy was not here.

"He's staying with your parents tonight." Regina was now back at the oven, carefully removing the lasagne. "Mmmmm, this smells great. If I do say so myself."

"Why didn't they tell me?" Emma asked.

"Pardon?" Regina placed the lasagne dish on a heat proof mat.

"Why didn't my parents tell me that they were having Henry tonight?" Emma elaborated.

"It was very last minute, Emma. I literally asked them a few hours ago." Regina said.

"They could've called or texted me. They didn't." Emma sighed.

"I told them that I would tell you, so that's probably why." Regina tried defending her ex-enemies.

"They still could've told me. He is my son." Emma said, she felt the nager bubbling beneath her skin.

"He's our son, and it's not important right now is it." Regina tried to get Emma to drop the topic. "Dinner is ready, let's go eat." Emma just sighed and followed Regina to the dining table. They sat and ate in a not entirely uncomfortable silence. Glancing up at one another and smiling every so often.

Emma finished eating first, she stretched her arms above her head and let out an approving sigh. "That was the best lasagne I've ever had!" the blonde said.

"I'm glad you approve." Regina said before she took her last bite.

"How did you learn to cook like this?" Emma said.

"I had twenty-eight years to practice." Regina said blankly as she stood up from her chair. The brunette picked up Emma's plate and placed it on top of her own. "Do you mind picking up the dish?" She asked, gesturing towards the quarter-full lasagne dish.

"Er, sure." Emma replied as she stood and followed Regina over to the kitchen sink. Emma sat at the breakfast bar watching Regina as she washed their plates. Regina seemed to be a completely different person from the woman Emma almost slept with the other night. _What happened to her?_

Regina dried her hands with a hand-towel then turned to face Emma. "So, we should probably talk now." The brunette said, she was now playing the towel in her hands.

"Er, yeah. We probably should." Emma agreed.

"Do you have anything you want to say?" Regina asked with a quirked brow.

"Do you?" Emma retorted.

"Emma, I know how I feel. You were the one that was unsure. So, just tell me. Are you sure yet?" Regina placed the towel on the side and walked towards the breakfast bar so she was standing in front of Emma.

"But you haven't actually told me how you feel." Emma locked her eyes onto Regina's.

"You know me well enough to know I will never put myself needlessly in a vulnerable position. I feel exposed enough as it is. I'm not saying any more until I know I'm not going to make a complete fool of myself." Regina broke their eye contact and was looking at her fidgeting hands.

"I can't tell you that I'm sure of how I feel, and I am so sorry. I don't understand how I feel. I thought I was in love with Neal. Then Killian came along… how can you be in love with two people? It's not like they are even similar. They are polar opposites." Emma shook her head and pushed some hair behind her ear.

"Have you considered that maybe you're not in love with either of them, maybe you just care, deeply, about them." Regina looked up pleading at the blonde.

"I guess that's possible. But how do I know I don't just feel like that about you too? I have no idea how to differentiate the feelings. I don't want to go down this road with you just to realise I don't feel that way. That would complicate so much." Emma could feel her eyes welling up. "It would ruin everything."

"I know. I understand, but we can't just ignore the fact that there could be something here. Maybe it's some sort of twisted fate. The daughter of my ex-enemy could be my true love." Regina sniggered, then a horrified expression filled her face. "No, I don't mean that I think you are… I just meant that it would be rather ironic. I don't suppose we could just pretend I didn't say that?"

Emma giggled slightly, _Regina is cute when she's flustered._ Emma hopped off of the stool she was sitting on and walked around the counter, so she was standing next to Regina. "I don't want to pretend you didn't say that. I want to know if that's how you really feel. I don't want to take this chance, I don't want to fall, if… you're not going to be there to catch me." Emma placed a hand on the small of Regina's back as the brunette turned to face her.

"Emma, I…" Their proximity made Regina lose the ability to form a sentence. Her heart was racing and all she wanted to do was kiss the blonde again. They stared into each other's eyes. "I do and I will always be here to catch you." Emma let out a sigh of relief at the brunette's words, but Regina shrugged off the blonde's hand from her back. "We can't do this." Regina shook her head and took a few steps backwards. "I need you to be sure. I can't have you making this decision on a whim, or based on misplaced lust, then realising in a few days or weeks or even months, that it was a mistake. That _we_ were a mistake. I can't, Emma. You're the only person that I've ever met that truly understands me. Not Madame Mayor, not The Evil Queen. You just understand me. Plain Regina Mills. I can't lose that, I can't lose you." Regina continued slowly stepping backwards as she spoke and was now standing by the kitchen's entrance with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I can't promise that. I'm not going to lie to you and say that I can, when I know that I can't." Emma started walking towards Regina. "But I want this. I want to be with you, Regina. I don't mean that I want to sleep with you, I mean obviously I do want that too, but what I really want is to wake up with you in my arms every day. I want to have breakfast with you and clean the house with you and have lazy days on the sofa. I want to take you out for dinner and go for walks. I want to find out everything about you. I want you to want all that too." Emma's face was now inches away from Regina's. The brunette still had her arms firmly folded, and Emma had both her arms around Regina's back.

Regina's brown eyes were glistened over, and she stared into Emma's deep green eyes. "I want that." Regina just about managed to say before Emma captured the brunette's red lips in her own pale pink ones. Regina unfolded her arms and wrapped them around the blonde's neck. They both completely lost themselves in each other's mouth. Regina pushed Emma backwards, until she had the blonde pinned against a wall, Regina pulled the blonde's arms against the wall above her head and started placing light kisses all over the blonde's neck. Emma let out a moan.

"Wait, Regina. Stop. We need to, please." Emma breathed as she began squirming, trying to release herself from Regina's grip.

A disappointed sigh escaped Regina's mouth as she released the blonde and stepped away from her. "What, did I do something wrong?" Regina asked as she scanned the blonde's face, trying to find a clue as to why she wanted to stop.

"No, no. It's not you, you are great. Seriously." Emma reassured the brunette.

"Then why did you ask me to stop?" Regina's eyes filled with concern, _she's having second thoughts already._

"I just, I think that maybe we shou-" Emma began.

"You're already regretting it. Oh for god's sake. I knew this would happen, I just didn't think it would be so soon. Did you even mean any of what you said? Was this all some ploy, a way to see if you could break me even more. Make me look like a bigger fool? I thought we had moved past all this. I thought we were almost friends. Obviously I was mistaken. Please, just leave miss S-" Tears started falling from Regina's eyes, but she managed to retain her Mayoral posture and tone.

"No, please Regina. Listen. I was just thinking we should go a little slower. I was scared that if we continued that… we, or at least I, wouldn't be able to stop." Emma closed the gap between them and wiped away a tear that was rolling down Regina's cheek. "I meant every word I said. I would never do anything to purposefully hurt you. I promise." Emma placed a light kiss on Regina's lips.

"I'm sorry. I just assumed, that was wrong." Regina said as she wiped off the lipstick that was smeared around her lips.

"It's fine. I understand, you've been hurt before. It's going to take a while for you to completely trust me. I'm the same." Emma smiled at Regina and, with the back of her hand, attempted to wipe away the lipstick that was all over her face and neck. Regina giggled at the blonde's awful attempt. She barely wiped away anything.

"I'll go get you a wipe, wait here." Regina said as she turned and made her way to the ground floor bathroom. Emma watched her walk out the room and when she was certain that Regina couldn't see, or hear, her, she did a mini fist pump and released a small squeal.

Emma barely had time to finish her squeal when Regina came rushing back into the kitchen. "We need to go get Henry. Now." Regina said to Emma before turning back to the front door and grabbing her car keys from a hook.

"What? Why? What's happened is he okay?" Emma asked as she ran to the front door and followed Regina to her car.

"No, he's not okay. Your mum just texted me saying that he threw up. We need to get him." Regina scrambled into her car and was shaking as she put her keys in the ignition.

"Calm down, Regina. It's going to be fine. Kids puke all the time, did Mary-Margaret really say you had to pick him up? I'd have thought she'd be fine with him still." Emma tried to comfort Regina by patting her knee. They had pulled off of Regina's drive way and were racing, almost definitely speeding, to Mary-Margret and David's place.

"It won't be fine. I need to get him and take him home so he can have his own bed and rest and then everything will be fine." Regina nervously patted the steering wheel as she drove.

"Regina, why are you so on edge. He is going to be fine, they probably just let him eat too much ice cream." Emma was staring at Regina as she drove, _why wouldn't she just calm down, the kid has been ill before._ Regina didn't answer the blonde, she kept her eyes focused on the road and whispered to herself for the rest of the journey.

When they arrived outside the flat Regina quickly parked and jumped out of the car and was already in the building before Emma managed to take her seat belt off. Regina bounded up the stairs and banged on door number three.

After a short while of Regina banging David opened the door. "I would appreciate if you didn't break our door, Regina." He said as Regina pushed her way past him and into the flat.

Regina didn't pay attention to the words coming out of David's mouth as she spoke over him. "Where is he? Where is Henry?" Regina scanned the apartment looking for him.

"He's up here Regina. He's fine, he just needs to rest." Mary-Margaret called from upstairs. Regina waste no time running up the stairs, she was now feeling very out of breath.

Emma entered the apartment just as Regina disappeared up the last step. "Hey." David said as he pulled Emma in for a hug.

"Hey, is Henry okay?" Emma asked as she returned her father's hug.

"He's fine, your mom and Regina are upstairs with him." David replied as he let go of his daughter. "Coffee?"

"Er, I don't really think I'll have time. Regina seemed to be in a rush to get here, so she probably wants to get Henry back as soon as possible." Emma said as she followed David into the kitchen.

"If she wanted to get here quick why didn't she just use magic?" David asked as he filled the kettle.

"I, er, don't know, actually. I guess she didn't think of it. Your brain doesn't really function properly when you panic I guess. And trust me, she was panicked." Emma's eyes widened as she remembered the fear she saw in Regina's eyes.

"Wait a minute. Why were you with Regina?" David asked as Mary-Margaret descended the stairs.

"Oh, Emma. You're here too?" Mary-Margaret asked as she walked towards her daughter.

"Yeah, I was at Regina's." Emma said as her mother hugged her then kissed her cheek. When Mary-Margaret pulled away, both David and she were staring quizzically at their daughter.

"Why were you there at this time?" Mary-Margaret asked. She noticed a small red mark on her daughter's neck, and before Emma could provide her parents with a reason Mary-Margaret spoke again. "Emma. Come with me."

"Where are you going?" David asked.

"We'll just be a minute. Can you make me a cup of tea too, please?" Mary-Margaret was holding Emma's wrist tightly as she dragged her daughter just outside the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Ow! That hurt." Emma rubbed her wrist and looked at her mother with annoyed eyes.

"You were at Regina's just now?" Mary-Margaret asked, her tone and body language gave Emma no clues as to what was going through her mind.

"Yeah, we had, er, a lot of town business and stuff to sort out, Regina thought it'd be best if we discussed it over dinner rather than sit in a stuffy office for hours." Emma fidgeted as she spoke. She knew her excuse sounded like absolute bullshit, but she hoped her mom would buy it, after all she had no reason to suspect anything else was going on. _Right?_

"So you've been there for a while?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Er, yeah. I guess. An hour or two." Emma replied, her eyes glued to the floor.

"And you were just discussing town business?" Mary-Margaret continued her interrogation with a raised brow.

"Yeah." Emma pushed some hair behind her ear.

"And you had dinner."

"Yeah."

"Just the two of you? No-one else?"

"Yeah, it was just us two. Why so many questions?"

"No reason."

"So why did you bring me out here?"

"To ask you those questions. We can go back in now." Mary-Margaret put her hand on the door knob. "You might want to rub that lipstick off your neck."

Emma's face turned bright red. _Does she know? No, of course not. How could she. Regina and I didn't even know until tonight._ Emma rubbed her neck hard, she thought she had gotten it all off in the car. The pair walked into the apartment as Regina and Henry walked downstairs.

"Emma, we're going now. Henry needs his bed." Regina said. Henry was very pale and he was still half-asleep, Regina was holding him upright.

"I told you he could just stay here, he needs rest, Regina." Mary-Margaret said as she took her mug of tea off of David.

"Why don't we just let him stay?" Emma asked as she went to assist Regina in holding up their son.

"He needs to be at home. He needs his own bed and he needs his mother. He's coming home with me." Regina said firmly.

"Okay, okay. Whatever you think is best for Henry." David said, silencing his wife, whom he knew was about to go off on a small rant.

"Fine. Get him home, let us know when he's feeling better." Mary-Margaret said as she held the door open.

"I will, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, love you." Emma said as the three of them stepped out of the apartment.

"Goodbye, we love you too." David replied. Just as Regina, Emma and Henry finally made it to the bottom of the stairs, Mary-Margaret appeared at the top of them.

"That's a lovely shade of lipstick Regina. What's it called?" Mary-Margaret called out, a smug grin on her face. Regina and Emma whipped their heads round to look at the woman. Emma looked horrified, _she definitely knows,_ whereas Regina just looked confused, and a little angry.

"I don't really think this is the time, miss Blanchard." Regina replied as she brought her attention back to her son. Emma continued to look up at her mother with her horrified expression. Mary-Margaret winked at her daughter then sipped her tea as she walked back to her apartment.

Emma sat in the back of Regina's car with Henry sprawled out and sleeping on her lap. Regina drove fast, but she was careful not to make the car move or jump too much. Emma pet Henry's hair as she tried to comprehend what just happened. _Had my mom really just caught us out already? Should I tell Regina that she knows? Does she really know; it could just be a coincidence?_

By the time they arrived back at Regina's Emma had decided not to tell Regina anything until she was sure whether or not Mary-Margaret knows. _There's no point worrying her over nothing_ , she reasoned.

Emma shook Henry awake and Regina helped him out of the car. Emma then slid out and picked him up. Regina locked the car then ran up the steps to her front door to unlock it. Emma trailed behind carrying Henry, whom was already fast asleep again. Emma could feel his hot forehead on the crook of her neck. _He is definitely ill._

Emma carried Henry up to his bedroom and laid him on his bed. Regina then tucked him in and they both kissed his head and said goodnight before exiting his room.

"Are you okay now?" Emma asked as she reached out and stroked Regina's forearm.

"Yes. I'll be fine." Regina smiled at Emma.

"Why were you in such a state? He has thrown up before, right?" Emma asked.

"Yes he has. I just… I'm his mother. I need to look after him." Regina said, her smile now gone without a trace.

"But my parents would've taken care of him. He was in safe hands." Emma said, taking a small step closer to the brunette and placing her other hand on Regina's other shoulder.

"Emma, I… I've never had this." Regina put her arms around Emma's back.

"What? A girlfriend?" Emma asked as she lifted Regina's chin so their eyes met.

"No, well yes, but I mean I've never had people that I could trust, or people that would be willing to help me. I've never really had a family. I know your parents aren't technically my family, but I do feel included and I know I should trust them with Henry, I know they love him almost as much as I do, but I need time to get used to the idea that someone else can look after him too. Do you understand?" Regina's voice cracked a few times as she spoke and she looked like she was going to burst into tears.

"I do, and you are part of our family, Regina. We all care about you, and we're all here for you and Henry." Emma leaned her forehead against Regina's.

"I know. Thank you." Regina pulled Emma's body closer to her own and took a deep breath. They stood like that for a moment, holding each other. Then Regina placed her lips lightly on Emma's. "We should get some sleep."

"Yeah, we should. I'll come over first thing tomorrow to check on you both." Emma said as she dropped her arms to her side.

"Why don't you just stay over again. If you want." Regina said.

"Er, sure. Why not." Emma replied. Then Regina pecked Emma's lips and grabbed her hand and walked her towards her bedroom.

Neither of them realised that Henry's bedroom door was open the whole time. And he was not asleep.

Regina pulled Emma into her room and gestured for her to sit on the bed. Then the brunette walked over to her drawers and started pulling things out. Emma sat nervously on the bed. She wasn't ready to spend the night with Regina, even in the most innocent sense, but she didn't know how to say that without giving Regina the impression that she was having second thoughts again.

Regina had a small pile of clothes on her arms as she walked over to the bed and sat smiling in front of Emma. Emma's heart began to race; _how can I say no to that face?_ Emma was preoccupied with her own thoughts that she didn't see the smile fall from Regina's face.

Regina noticed that Emma looked scared, but she couldn't work out why. She had stayed over the other night, she was very drunk, but she was fine then. Then it hit her. _She thinks I'm going to make her stay in here, with me._

"Listen, Regina, I don't want you to take this the wrong way or-" Emma began.

"Emma, I think I know what you're going to say. You're staying in the guest room. I don't want Henry to come in during the night and have loads of questions for us that we don't have answers too. Plus, I don't think I'm ready for that." A tidal wave of relief washed over Emma as Regina spoke.

"I agree, it's best if I don't stay in here." Emma said with a smile.

"I got you some pyjamas out." Regina said as she lifted the clothes and offered them to Emma.

"Er, thanks, but I didn't change the other night. So are those are still in the guest room? I may as well just throw them on." Emma said as she stood up from the bed.

"Very well, I suppose I'll wear these tonight then." Regina patted the clothes on the bed then stood as well. She opened her bedroom door and said, "Shall we?" Emma exited the room first and they walked side by side down the hall to the guest room. When they were outside the closed door, Emma turned to face Regina.

"So… this is me I guess." Emma giggled as she spoke, she'd always wanted to use a cheesy line like that.

"Er, yes. Are you going to be okay? I'll be just down the hall, but of course you know that so… goodnight, Emma." Regina rambled, she had no idea what the blonde found so funny and she always struggled to keep her composure when she saw the blonde's giggle _._ Emma realised that Regina didn't quite understand the joke she made, _dating a storybook character may prove to be somewhat of a challenge._ She found her mind wondering about all the differences between dating in fairy-tale land and the real world.

"Emma?" Regina snapped Emma out of her dazed state.

"Yeah, er, goodnight Regina." Emma smiled at the brunette then leaned in to kiss her cheek. Regina closed her eyes, allowing herself to completely soak up the moment, as Emma's lips lingered against her cheek. Emma heard a small, sad sigh as she pulled back and said, "Sweet dreams."

"You, too." Regina replied, she stood outside the door and watched as Emma walked inside. Emma left the door open as she walked over to the, still unmade, bed where she had left the pyjamas the night before. Regina stood in the doorway watching as Emma inspected the pyjamas and then began to undress. Emma could feel Regina's eyes on her as she changed, she couldn't tell whether she really enjoyed it or if she was embarrassed. She usually hated her body, but for some reason she felt like she wanted Regina to see it.

Regina didn't make a sound until Emma was doing up the last button on the silk shirt. "They fit nicely." She said. She was leaning against the door frame with her arms folded and one leg crossed over the front of the other.

"Er, yeah. They do." Emma said and she shook her arms, trying to demonstrate that they fit.

"I hope you'll be comfortable in them. You don't strike me as a person that usually sleeps in silk." Regina joked as she took another step into the room. Emma sat herself in the centre of the bed with her legs crossed.

"They're great, thanks." Emma smirked. "You never struck me as a person that leaves their guest room in such a state."

"I believe you were the one that left it in a state, miss Swan." Regina raised an eyebrow at the woman's audacity. She took another step close to the bed.

"I believe that this is your house, therefore your responsible for the state it is in, Madame Mayor." Emma raised both her eyebrows, mocking Regina.

"Fair play. To be quite honest I forgot you even stayed here, so I forgot it would need cleaning." Regina was now standing by the side of the bed.

"Am I that easy to forget, Madame Mayor?" Emma's voice was filled with sarcasm.

"Of course no, I just had… other things on my mind." Regina sat on the edge of the bed and rested her hands in her lap. Her eyes fixated on her twiddling finger.

"May I ask what these 'other things' are, Madame Mayor?" Emma asked, she couldn't tell if Regina was playing around still or if she was actually upset.

"You may, but that doesn't mean I'm going to answer." Regina stood abruptly and walked to wards the door. Emma realised she was genuinely upset, she scrambled off the bed and ran to the door. She managed to close it before Regina left.

"Regina? What's wrong?" Emma took Regina's hands in her own.

"Let me out please, miss Swan." Regina couldn't disguise the sadness in her voice.

"Regina, just tell me. Maybe I can help." Emma tried to pull Regina's chin up but Regina kept her neck stiff.

"Miss Swan, I will not ask you again. Move out of my way." Regina attempted to use her terrifying Evil Queen tone, but her words sounded more like a plea.

"I'm not letting you leave when I can see you're upset. Let me in, Regina. Please?" Emma begged. Regina stepped back and went back to sit on the bed.

"I just have a lot going on in my head at the moment." Regina said. Emma rushed to sit next to Regina, she put one arm around her shoulder and with her other hand, interlocked their fingers.

"You can talk to me about stuff. Even if we weren't…whatever we are, you could still talk to me." Regina rested her head on Emma's shoulder as she spoke.

"My past is… messy. And distressing. I don't want you to hate me because of it. I am a different person now; I'm trying my hardest to be a different person." Regina said.

"I know about your past, or at least the main parts. I don't care about all that. I only care about you, and the choices you make in this time, in this world. Things were different in the Enchanted Forest, I get that. I know you're different, everyone knows, and thinking about the past will only cause you pain. It may be hard, but you need to forget and move on." Emma began playing with Regina's hair.

"Isn't this odd?" Regina asked flatly, as if just ignoring everything Emma just said. She sat upright and looked at Emma. "This is really odd."

"What is? Us?" Emma asked, _is Regina the one having second thoughts now?_

"Yes." Regina continued in her flat tone.

"No, I don't think it is. It feels… normal." Emma said in a concerned tone. She didn't want Regina to stop things before they really got started.

"Exactly." Regina's tone changed to one of triumph, and Emma's face had a confused expression. "It's odd how normal this feels. There's no awkwardness, it's like we've been in each other's lives for years."

"I guess that is odd, but in the best way possible. I'm glad there's no awkwardness, yet. There's going to be plenty of that when people find out." Emma sighed in relief.

"Can't we just not tell anyone. I want us to stay like this forever." Regina laid back on the bed.

"I wish." Emma said as she copied Regina and laid back. They lay side by side in silence for a while, holding hands and listening to each other breathing.

Eventually Emma turned her head and said, "Did you want to get anything of your chest?" Regina turned to face the blonde, she looked confused. "About you past I mean?"

"I think that's a conversation for another time. One that's a little further away." Regina rolled her head back so she was looking up at the ceiling again.

"Okay, if you're sure." Emma said, she kept her head facing Regina. She smiled as her mind filled with thoughts about the future. Her future, with Regina. Then her mind took a nasty turn and the smile fell from her face. She now had to tell Killian and Neal that she doesn't want to be with either of them. _That's going to be fun._

"Do you think Henry is going to mind?" Regina's voice pulled Emma out of the horrible hole she was digging herself into, and she was thankful.

"Mind us? I don't think so. He'd be happy that we're happy. And I bet he'd like not having to split his time between three houses to see his parents." Emma let out a small laugh, but then felt a little sad. _It can't be easy for the kid._ "Do you think he hates me for that?" Emma asked.

"For what?" Regina turned her head to face Emma again.

"He has to spilt himself between three parents because of me. It can't be fun for him, he must hate it." Emma sighed.

"I doubt he could ever hate you, Emma. You'll always the saviour to him, if anything he probably blames me." Regina looked back up at the ceiling.

"He doesn't." Emma declared, a small smile stretched across Regina's face. the brunette didn't know why, but hearing the blonde say that made her believe that her son doesn't despise her. "I made the right choice. He did have a good childhood." Emma said.

"I tried my best. I gave him everything he could ever need or want. I know he started hating me after he got that book, but before then, he was really happy with me." Regina said, happy memories of times she spent with her little boy flashed through her mind.

"I'm sorry about that."

"I brought it on myself. If I hadn't cursed everyone then that book wouldn't have existed."

"Neither would Henry. I doubt I would've hit it off with the son of the dark one if I grew up in the Enchanted Forest. And wouldn't he have been older, like a lot older?" Emma screwed up her face as she thought of old-man Neal.

"And we most certainly wouldn't have met. Either I or your mother would be dead, I doubt our feud could've lasted much longer." Emma rolled onto her side and propped her head up on her hand as Regina spoke.

"Wait, how old are you? I know time stopped, but how many years have you lived through?" Emma asked.

"Er, I don't actually know. Is too many a suitable answer?" Regina turned and copied Emma's position.

"You know what I don't think I want to know. This is really weird, let's just be grateful everything happened as it has and never talk about all that mess ever again." Emma laughed as she spoke.

"You have a wonderful laugh." Regina said lovingly. Emma's cheeks turned red and she rolled onto her back.

"Thanks." She whispered. Regina watched Emma as she laid on the bed, the blonde was willing her cheeks to return to a normal hue. Regina felt her eyelids growing heavy, but she didn't want to stop looking at the blonde.

"Why couldn't you tell me to come to your office in front of Henry? I was panicking all day thinking about coming, thinking we were going to talk about what happened, but we didn't. So why were you so secretive?" Emma asked.

"I, er, I wanted to, but I was… scared. I planned for us to talk about… the, er, the thing that happened but… I-" Emma looked over at Regina, she was falling in and out of sleep as she spoke.

"We'll talk in the morning, you should sleep." Emma said. She pulled Regina up to the pillow and put the duvet over her. She kissed Regina's head and whispered goodnight, just as she had done to Henry. Then she left the room. She decided she should sleep in Regina's bed, as they had both admitted they weren't ready to sleep in the same bed and Regina was already asleep in the guest room.

Emma walked into Regina's room and quickly got into her bed. She took a deep breath. It smelled just like Regina. Emma quickly fell into a deep sleep and dreamed about her future, with her family. Herself, Henry and Regina.


End file.
